Storm Hawks: The Pet's Memories
by Rickudemus
Summary: What is Radarr thinking about?


It was a very hot day again in Atmos and everyone was very exhausted, thanks to the awful heat. It was a surprise, that even the Cyclonians hadn't attacked anything all week. Maybe even they had limits on how much heat they can take.

But our crew had been totally defeated. They were all in the main room, lying around and trying to get away from the hellish heat. The wallop was sitting at the table, looking very bored. He hadn't eaten nearly anything all day, which was quite odd behaviour of him. Then again, the heat...

The only female of the crew was analyzing some crystals again. The progress was slow and looked rather painful, but she was still forcing herself to do her job. Poor human.

On the couch was the blonde marksman, whining and sighing. He was usually so energetic and happy, but now he was neither. It's a funny thing that he could actually be quiet for once. Well, he was still whining, but it wasn't really that loud.

Probably the only one of the crew, who wasn't bothered so much about the heat, was the pilot of our ship. He really liked warm places and he looked quite pleased about the current weather. It was either that, or he was just happy to see the blonde human shirtless. Either way, satisfaction was written all over his face. Those two were really weird.

Only one crew member was missing from the room and that was the leader of the crew and my best friend. I had been searching for him some time now, but he couldn't be found anywhere. I was starting to get worried.

I jumped on the table that had been filled with the dark female's items. "Hi, Radarr! Wanna see what this new crystal does?" She asked me with a grin, seeming very excited. Naturally I, who liked shiny things a lot, nodded to her curiously. She showed the ability of the crystal to me, but I wasn't paying much attention as I heard the sound of a skimmer getting closer to the ship. I twitched my ears when it became louder and louder. Suddenly it stopped and I blinked in curiosity. It was probably him!

"Radarr?" The female called my name, but I ignored her and ran to the door, smiling widely when I saw my favourite human entering the room. I screeched, jumping into his arms, receiving a happy laugh from him. "Ah, Radarr!" He chuckled as I climbed up to his shoulders, moving myself to hang onto his back. I really enjoyed travelling with him and I could see he felt the same way.

I had known the boy longer than anyone else from the crew. I had been with him even since he was four years old. For ten years, we have been together and done everything together. I couldn't even think of my life without him anymore.

We met in a small village, with full of people and full of life. I don't remember which terra it was, but it was rather beautiful one. I believe it was the place where I was born, too. All I remember from the time before I met the human child was me being held in a cage by some evil old man. I have no idea how I got there or why I was there. He used to talk about selling me with a high price to some people, but no-one seemed to like me that much. Then again, I didn't like anyone else either, so I just bit everyone who came close to me.

One day when the man was trying to feed me, I somehow was able to run away from him. I ran for long and became very tired, collapsing then on the ground. As I was laying there, waiting to be caught, a boy walked over to me, watching me with very gentle eyes. He asked me if I was alright, too. I was very surprised. After all, no-one ever asked me that before, so I wasn't really sure what it meant. My owned noticed us and the boy grabbed me, running away from the man like a lightning.

We hid into a small alley, getting rid of the evil man. The boy held me tight, but because of my experience with humans, I struggled away from him, giving him an angry glare and a growl. The human just looked at me friendly, giving me the sweetest smile I had ever seen. His friendly look was really calming and it made me really curious. I approached him and he petted me gently, making me feel safe. Very safe.

The boy took me to his home, which was on a big ship that belonged to his father's sky knight crew that was called the Storm Hawks. His father was quite nice, but I still liked the boy better. The uncle of him was a big asshole, though. He was very evil, I could tell. I knew that he was up to no good and that I had to protect my new friend with everything I got.

Years later, that man betrayed his crew and killed the boy's father. I felt really guilty about it. Just because I always knew, that the man was evil and would do something really horrible someday. The boy was so upset, it almost made me cry. I tried to explain him that even if his father was now gone, hope still wasn't. There was still one true Storm Hawk, who could make a difference. The boy somehow understood and the brave soul of a small Storm Hawk was born.

He trained himself and gathered a very nice crew. The navigator, crystal analyzer and the only female, Piper, the marksman, Finn, the wallop mechanic, Junko and the merb pilot of the ship, Stork. We all were happy together and we have had a lot of fun. And no matter how hard it has been, we have stick together; especially me and that red-haired human boy. Watching after him all these years and see him grow up, has definitely been the most awesome thing in my life.

He was talking about something with the navigator and the marksman, but I was too busy thinking my own thoughts. I blinked in surprise when I felt his hand on my head, his face now towards me. "Radarr, what are you thinking about?" He smiled sweetly at me, just like when we first met. I smiled back to him, caressing my head against his cheek with a soft purr. He laughed. "Well, aren't you being affectionate today!" I just kept cuddling him, letting out a happy growl.

As long as I get to be with him, everything will be alright.

With my most favourite person in the world, Aerrow.


End file.
